Business or Pleasure?
by Kah'T.ASTROPHUCK
Summary: Sesshoumaru is overworked, overstressed, overpaid and is forced into a vacation he doesn't want to take. Enter Kagura carefree, crude, sly and always has something up her sleeve.


**Business or Pleasure?**

_**Happy Place

* * *

**_

♣♚♧

Oh god, Buddha, bloody Vishnu. Zeus? Which ever one of you exists up there.

Save me now.

"Ano sa. _Ano sa! _Earth to Sesshoumaru-teme…"

Ugh.

"_Inuyasha."_ I hissed. It took ever fiber of my being not to just pounce on Inuyasha and pound him to a pulp.

"For the last time, I am not, _not _going on a _holiday _to Osaka."

"Nande? Why not?" He whined in that infuriating pleading voice of his.

"Because, unlike some people here," I shot him a spiteful glare "I have work to do."

"_Sesshoumaru-teme!" _He is not going to give up, is he?

"Give me one good reason, just one- why I _should _go on this holiday?"

He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, as if the reason was obvious.

"Because you're over-worked, over-stressed and need constant reminders that four bottles of Arashi Super Dry every night; not to mention your secret sips every hour during the day, is _not _your friend."

I sigh. When did he find out about my flask or my ritualistic Arashis-a-night? Was my brother _spying _on me?

…

Damn, that's creepy. Even for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. A) Why do you think I drink, b) Are you spying on me, c) for once in your life, think of the repercussions of actions; what will happen to this company whilst I'm gone?"

Inuyasha, now miraculously with a cigarette pursed between his lips took a large puff and blew out the deadly smoke.

I coughed and sneered in disgust.

"Inuyasha, do not smoke in this office- I don't want to die of passive smoking."

The fool just ignored and waved me off.

Happy place, happy place.

I rub my temples, Inuyasha was a never-ending migraine.

"I think you drink because after them mind-numbing meetings with the execs; you run in here, lock your door, forget to close your blinds, rip out that flask from the second drawer on your desk and chug like crazy. It's hard not to spy on you when I mooch of you because I can't be fucked to pay rent or work therefore I live at your place- which I also know you haven't got laid in two fucking years unless you fuck unresponsive people, and finally. I'm irresponsible so, hell no, I don't think of the consequences- the company will be fine without you- go order some other bozo to do it, but for once go wild man. Or else your gonna die old, boring and a fucking virgin."

My eyes were wide. Fuck self-control, I'm gonna pound him until his three girlfriends and five on-the-sides can't identify him at the fucking morgue.

Happy place Sesshoumaru. _Happy place, damn it!_

I can see the amused glint in his eye.

Don't smirk. Don't smirk. Don't freaking smirk.

His lip is twitching upwards, those blinding white teeth slowly being uncovered.

Do. Not. Smirk.

Great, now I'm going to need yet _another _session with my therapist about how I sometimes want to murder my brother.

Sparkle.

He. Fucking. Smirked.

I shot up from my chair, fist raised and…

"Mr. Inukai…"

Rin's voice trailed off, seeing one hand wrapped around Inuyasha's throat and my other hand in a fist read to punch his eye in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something."

What disturbed me more, the fact that Rin was trying hard not to laugh, or the fact that she's acting so calmly towards this as if it was a regular occurrence.

Who am I kidding.

It is a regular occurrence. A ritual of some sorts. No month can be found with it.

I tremble, it was so tempting then and there, to ignore Rin and resume punch-bastard-brother-repeatedly-and-hide-battered-corpse.

Happy place.

I plop into my chair, retorting my brothers bird with my own flip at him, and watched him sulk off.

Rin's eyes just followed him- full of laughter. I sigh and rub my temple.

"Rin, call my therapist and book another appointment."

Rin just closed her eyes and tried to subtly shake her head.

Seriously. My reputation of cold, cruel, most wanted son-of-a-bitch by all woman, bastard was going down the drain.

Even Rin, soft-hearted secretary- thinks I'm pathetic…

"So, what is it Rin?"

"Sir, you do know that Inuyasha is…"

"Just try to ignore the fact that he is eavesdropping from the doorway and carry on." I sigh, another regular habit of Inuyasha's.

Rin just chuckles.

"Well, Mr. Gumoteme would like to invite you to umm… _Osaka," _Her eyes suddenly welled up with amusement there, and I could here Inuyasha's triumphant- albeit hysterical laughs from that door.

I shiver, I can imagine it now, he'll get all cocky in my face..

"_Ooh you're gonna have to go anyway! Hah! I win Sesshoumaru-teme! Go for the business meetings, stay for the sites."_

Ugh. God, Buddha, Vishnu and Zeus definitely hate my guts.

Damn that Gumoteme! Heh. _Spider bastard. _Can't think of a name more fitting for that… bastard.

Lady Irony spites me again.

I need my Arashi Super Dry flask. Too bad a chugged it dry when I heard Inuyasha was coming for a visit.

"…For business meetings and talks of changes of management?" Rin's tone went awkward at the end of the sentence, one eyebrow rising impossibly high.

"Forgive my boldness, but you aren't selling out are you? Mr. Inukai?"

I close my eyes and let out one loose chuckle in dry amusment.

"Unless hell manages to freeze over, I think not."

She lets out the breath she's been apparently holding, clutching her chest somewhat dramatically.

My eyes widen a fraction. "You, you didn't think I was seriously considering it. Were you?"

My voice held wide disbelief. Did she think I was that… stupid?

My dad, no matter that he is on cheating son-of-a-bitch worked his wrinkled old ass off to the death (And I mean that literally) for this company, and this girl thinks that I'm gonna throw all that, including those boring (Oh so fucking boring) lessons on how to rule this company- to waste and down the drain?

I think not!

She looked unnerved and nervous now. Good, so she acknowledges that she said something wrong.

Damn right.

A bead of swear rolled down her forehead and she was flustered.

"Well, sir… its not that… I… well with you its hard to interpret what you're gonna do next."

Nicely avoided Rin.

"Hmph. I'll accept that."

I swear that I heard a "_Phew" _come from her lips.

"Now, send my brother in, call my therapist, get me a six pack of Arashi Super Dry and go away."

With a dry smile, she turned on those god-awful, painful heels and walked out.

How do I know they're painful? A drunk night in an American sin-city called Vegas and a bet with my brother. Do not ask what happened next.

God, that was a nightmare. I wished I would forget it the following morning, but instead I got one behemoth hangover, a sprained ankle, a pair of high-heel stilettos I knew I didn't own and a night of memories better left forgotten.

My brother strutted in like he owned the place… hmm.

"Well, well, well. Lady Luck just loves me doesn't she."

I roll my eyes and raise my brow simultaneously, hell yeah that took years of sarcastic perfecting, but what can I say, this Sesshoumaru has some skill.

"Oh? So tell me. Is Lady Luck that hooker with the clover tattoo on her cleavage or the one with the messy red hair, that smells like booze called Lucky? You know, from your party. At the old folks home?"

"Look, I do not know why you stationed _me, _out of all the people in this building, to host that advertising campaign at Heavens Waiting Room." He said, putting both arms up in defence…

You know, he does have a point… maybe I had one or two extra Arashis that night?

"I'm just saying Sesshoumaru-teme. You're going to Osaka anyway, why not finish up the meeting and stay an extra 2 weeks or so to just chill man."

"He is right Mr. Inukai, you are in need of a serious holiday."

My head snaps up to Rin.

"When did you get here?"

"See? You don't even notice me going inside your office anymore, why- 6 months ago, when you weren't so stressed you would've heard me from outside that door."

I grunt. Whatever.

"See! Sesshoumaru-teme! Even little miss Rin here agrees with me!"

"You know how much a holiday in Osaka is?"

Heh, as if that was going to work. I am practically made of money.

Knew it.

Both of them had that deadpanned: are-you-fucking-trying-to-kid-me? Look on their faces.

"Dude, your over-worked, over-stressed, in-over-your-head, and unanimously _over-paid_."

I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine! Just shut up and leave me the fuck alone for the rest of the year Inuyasha, okay! Now get the fuck out."

I growl and see him hurriedly walk toward the door.

"Rin…"

"Your next appointment is in three hours time."

She dictates. I rub my temples and glare at her.

"Stuff that. Where the fuck is my six pack?"

* * *

♣♚♧

"Who in the world are you?" I ask the wrinkled, old man that practically screamed 'I'm-gonna-die-soon'

"Why, I'm Dr. Otosai, your therapist." He drawls.

"No. Jakotsu Shintai is my therapist. Your some old geezer."

"I'm Dr. Otosai, your therapist."

I roll my eyes, this is not going anywhere- and by gods, I am _not _going to pay five thousand yen an hour for this vegetable.

I stand up, head to the door and slam my hands on the receptionists table.

The store ran out of Arashi Super Dry, my brother forced me into a business vacation trip, my secretary is standing up to me and I'm losing my cool, not to forget that painful reminder of how I haven't gotten any for two years, which I painfully admit is painfully true. Damn it all!

_Happy place. Find my fucking happy place._

It might be disturbing for some to think that my happy place was me, choking Inuyasha and repeatedly smashing his head on my mahogany table, but it; was a _very, very, very happy place._

The happiest place in the world.

"Where is my regular therapist? Dr. Jakotsu Shintai?" I demand of the receptionist coldly.

She looks scared shitless.

"Uh, um… you see…Dr. Shintai is on vacation."

On vacation, on vacation. On fucking _vacation?_

Fuck these vacations!

My eye twitched ever so invisibly once or twice, as I struggled to remain calm.

I opened my eyes slowly "I… see."

"Therefore… um, Dr. Otosai will be taking his place."

Deep breath. Happy place.

"Understood."

With that I calmly walked back into the dark room and laid myself on the stereotypical leather couch.

"I'm Dr.Otosai, your therapist."

My eye twitched.

"Fine, shut up and listen."

I explained to him, in great detail about my frustrations with my brother, of how I felt Rin was loosing respect for me, of vacations and business trips, and of _fucking _not getting laid for two years.

He reacted most to the not-getting-any-good-stuff-in-bed the most.

Pervert.

"Hmm… I see."

I blinked, and we sat in silence for two minutes.

Either getting all the emotion baggage, if that's what you'd call it, off my shoulder was good for me, or this leather couch was just _that _damned comfy.

"Well? Got anything to say?"

"I'm Dr.Otosai, your therapist."

I growl, almost inaudibly, this guy was senile.

Rolling my eyes I took my coat, walked out and wrote the check for fifteen thousand yen and handed it, without looking at her, to the pissing-her-pants receptionist.

At least some people still held me in high-esteem.

Meaning they were scared of me.

Meaning I'm still scary.

Ah, therapy is good.

* * *

♣♚♧

**This chapter was edited. I read over it, now with a clear mind and found that I typed in fifty yen...which if my anime serves me correctly, is less than one dollar. So I changed it to five thousand yen, which should be something like fifty bucks. Oh, and shimete mean 'Oh No'**

**P.s: Yes, this rare time I was bothered to edit it, because no shrink works for fifty cents an hour, believe me. If they did, I would be a richer person- jokes... ahem.**

_Sesshoumaru is OOC? Don't worry, he'll change, right now he's just a bit, you know, near the edge. And with Inuyasha like that, I would be too. . Besides, we all know that deep, deep, _deep _inside, Sesshoumaru is not a cold bastard. He's just a bastard period. Have a nice day, and I apologise for the swearing. Feel free to point out gramattical errors or spelling mistakes as it is 2:00 in the morning when I typed this and my SpellCheck isn't being very friendly at all, I probably wont be bothered to edit them, but I will say sorry in the next chapter. Chapters are short... compared to other fics out there, none will go over 2000 words unless I get unlazified- (yes, it is a made up word). Oh, some notes._

This is an AU story, obviously. Sesshoumaru's thoughts will be probably OOC since if it wasn't then that would be just boring. Swearing will ensue. Updates will be scarce since high-school is a harsh mistress, and I sometimes can't be bothered.

Dictionary: The only words I will probably use in a different language.

Teme- Bastard, Ano sa- Hey, Dobe- Dead last, Baka- idiot, hentai- pervert, kuso-damn it, nande-what the/ why, **shimete- oh no! **_(Thanks to one reviewer out there for mentioning this.)_

Arashi is the most famous Japanese Beer. Super Dry is just well, a type of Arashi. Arashi Super Dry, if not- correct me. Because I just picked it up from somewhere I dont even remember.

Ja.

**Oh. I do not own Inuyasha or Arashi / Arashi Super Dry Beer companies. The only time I'll say this people.**


End file.
